Yo guardaré tus sonrisas
by Kali Beilschmidt
Summary: Cuando de verdad amas a alguien, tu mayor preocupación no gira en torno a estar con esa persona, si no es cuanto a que la misma sea feliz. Con una vida llena de tragedias detrás de ella, ¿Será que Jiraiya pueda mantenerla feliz? -AU moderno- -Muerte de personajes principales-
1. -1-

Ella era sin lugar a dudas la persona más bella que había pisado la tierra, lo supo desde el momento en que los sentaron juntos en su primer día de escuela primaria, aunque en ese entonces no lo haya sabido interpretar; su corazón se lo confirmaba ahora, mientras la sostenía ebria y casi inconsciente contra su pecho.

Si no estuviera severamente alcoholizada, probablemente le sostendría la mirada hasta hacerlo sonrojar, pero para su fortuna sólo se dejó sostener mientas daban vueltas por la pista; ya era tarde y el DJ optó por poner una canción lenta, una indirecta entendible de que la fiesta había acabado y era hora de volver a casa, pero ahí, en el centro de un bar cualquiera, pasado de copas y con el arrepentimiento hasta los huesos, Jiraiya no la podía dejar ir.

-Te amo Tsunade

Fue un susurro tierno y dulce contra la oreja de la mujer, un susurro que contrastaba con la frivolidad del lugar, pero sobre todo, un susurro inapropiado a los ojos de Dan.

Él sólo los estaba observando sin decir nada, conocía la naturaleza de su relación, y no es como si sintiera celos, simplemente le daba pena la mirada de Jiraiya cada vez que se encontraba así con ella.

Realmente no entendía el afán de hacerse pasar por tanto sufrimiento.

Justo por eso se levantó de la mesa con suma tranquilidad, haciendo caso omiso del peculiar pelinegro con el que la compartía; se acercó al par y tocó el hombro del hombre para hacerle saber que estaba ahí, este a su vez volteó y le sonrió como si nada.

-¿No crees que es hora de que la lleve a casa?

Dan ni siquiera esperó que el contrario le respondiera para tomarla en sus propios brazos, la rubia reconoció instantáneamente el cuerpo de su novio y lo envolvió en un torpe abrazo, dejando escapar una risita que la hizo ver aún más joven de lo que era; a veces y con mucha suerte, uno podía notar ápices de una alegría casi infantil que ella misma creía perdida, pero en realidad sólo se esforzaba por ocultar.

Dan sólo se despidió con un amable movimiento de cabeza mientras prácticamente arrastraba a su novia fuera del lugar, lo suficientemente lento y torpe como para llamar la atención de los pocos que quedaban en el local.

El corazón de Jiraiya se contrajó al verla salir, pero se detuvo cuando cruzaron miradas, ojos verdes llenos de pena contra ojos cafés nublados por la tristeza.

Una amigable palmada en la espalda lo trajó de vuelta a la realidad, y la sonrisa de Orochimaru hizo que la suya resurgiera.

-¿Nunca vas a entender verdad?

-¿Qué va a saber un réptil como tú sobre el amor?

El pelinegro suspiró con demasiado pesar, con demasiadas palabras que nunca diría ocultas tras esa simple acción.

-Supongo que nada a comparación de ti

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que los dos ya estuvieran en la calle, y aunque solían charlar en momentos como este, Orochimaru sabía cuando era apropiado callar y cuando hablar hasta el cansancio; pero de alguna manera y aunque jamás lo admitiría, sólo lo hacía cuando se trataba de Jiraiya.

A pesar de que lo conocía a él y a Tsunade desde que eran muy pequeños, realmente nunca pudo comprender a detalle los límites de su relacíon, le gustaría decir que cuando Dan apareció en el panorama las cosas se solucionaron solas pero lamentablemente el comportamiento de su amigo sólo pareció empeorar, y no porque se buscara pleito con la pareja, al contrario, aunque nunca dejaría de lado su actitud de jugador siempre se comportaba de la mejor manera con ellos.

Pero Jiraiya podía ser una pesona muy autodestructiva.

Los tres siempre tuvieron sus vicios claro, pero estos días el de la cabellera blanca parecía estar fuera de control, siempre arrastraba el olor de alguna chica nueva tras de sí, ojeras profundas que delataban que rara vez dormía y si lo hacía, no era en casa. Aunque tanto él como Tsunade lo confrontaron, en algún punto la rubia desistió y Orochimaru se obligó a tratar de mantenerlo a raya por su cuenta; obviamente no estaba funcionando.

Sólo lo observaba de reojo mientras el otro paseaba su mirada por los letreros neón de los clubes y bares.

-¿Acaso no ha sido suficiente por esta noche?

El pelinegro preguntó con toda la precaución de la que fue capaz, pero aún así no pudo evitar sonar algo molesto; no quería que como la vez anterior, su amigo se fuera a casa con una chica, dejándole como única compañía una cuenta exuberante.

Como si le hubiera leído la mente, Jiraiya se plantó frente a el y le sonrió como el galán que era.

-Aún no amanece, y te prometo que me quedaré contigo si me pagas un par de tragos

Tal vez Orochimaru era su amigo, y claro que se preocupaba por su bienestar, pero no era la mejor de las personas, así que Jiraiya no se sorprendió cuando este le respondió con su típica sonrisa creída y se giró al primer bar que vió sin siquiera prestar atención al local.


	2. Primer encuentro

-Tsunade, ¿Así te llamas no?

La pequeña rubia volteó a ver al niñito que le habló, era extremadamente pálido y tenía una lacia cabellera azabache; lo más curioso es que se veía tan poco interesado por la plática como ella.

Así que no contestó nada y regresó a colorear su dibujo, obviamente irritado por haber sido ignorado, el pequeño refunfuñó y le tocó el hombro.

-Mi amigo piensa que eres muy linda

Tsunade podía jurar que no había pasado un segundo antes de que el niño emitiera un sonoro gruñido provocado por lo que había sonado como un objeto estrellandosé contra su pequeña cabeza, y para el momento en el que por fin pudo voltear, ya había otro niño de cabellos claros forcejeando con el que le había hablado, aunque parecía un gesto amistoso, pues el pelinegro no podía parar de reírse.

La niña se limitó a observarlos hasta que el recién llegado recuperó la compostura, no sin antes darle un último empujoncito a su amigo malintencionado.

-Disculpa a Orochimaru, es un tonto- el comentario le costó una mirada letal del pelinegro (la cual ignoró como si nada)- Mi nombre es Jiraiya y pienso que eres muy linda

Después de su pésima introducción, Jiraiya le tendió su manita para que la estrechara, Tsunade volteó a ver al presunto Orochimaru, quien sólo se encogió de hombros, y de nuevo a Jiraiya.

A pesar de que no le inspiraban confianza, parecían divertidos, así que apretó la mano del contrario con una fuerza inusual para una niña pequeña; eso hizo que se ganara una brillante sonrisa de su nuevo amigo.


	3. -2-

Para cuando Jiraiya despertó, un café recién hecho lo estaba esperando en su mesita de noche; se maldijo a sí mismo, porque de ninguna manera él había hecho eso, otra vez había traído a una extraña a casa.

Casi le da un infarto cuando se dio cuenta de que Orochimaru lo observaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta, tapándose la boca con la mano para evitar que se saliera la risa, sin pensar Jiraya le lanzó una almohada, no está de más decir que el contrario la esquivó con facilidad.

-Maldita sea, ¿Qué haces aquí?

A pesar de los reclamos realmente le agradaba contar con su compañía, Orochimaru no era una persona amable y gestos pequeños como ese le permitían ver lo mucho que significaba su amistad para él.

El contrario sólo le respondió con el dedo medio bien alzado antes de retirarse del cuarto. Jiraiya procedió ponerse lo primero que encontró, una playera roja arrugada que estaba en el piso junto a su cama, por suerte traía unos bóxers y como estaba con Orochimaru no se preocupó por ponerse algo más.

Su amigo lo estaba esperando en la mesa, comiendo algo de pan blanco y dando sorbos de su propía taza de café, tomó asiento a su lado y se concentró en su propia bebida.

Realmente era un momento agradable pero eso no significaba que no le intrigara la razón de la presencia de su amigo en su casa, ninguno había dicho nada al respecto.

-Réptil, ¿Qué haces aquí?

Preguntó de la manera más amable y desinteresada que le fue posible, sin siquiera despegar totalmente los labios de la taza, y mucho menos la mirada de la mesa, aunque de reojo pudo notar que su amigo relajó bastante el cuerpo, ni siquiera había notado lo tenso que estaba.

-Anoche me pediste que me quedara, así que lo hice

-No eres de los que hacen favores, y no recuerdo haber pedido eso, no tiene nada de malo que no hayas querido regresar a casa, era muy tarde, y no es como si me molestara

Orochimaru chasqueó la lengua como respuesta.

Jiraiya sonrió.

Se tomaron su tiempo para desayunar, como ambos tenían que ir a sus respectivos empleos, Orochimaru se fue y Jiraiya se metió a la ducha.

Muchas cosas pasaban por su cabeza en ese momento, desde su mejor amigo hasta la mujer que amaba y su respectivo novio; al final no le quedó más opción que sonreír, a fin de cuentas un hombre sólo era un hombre gracias al rechazo.

[Nota de la autora: Muchas gracias por leer esto; es un capítulo corto pero me gustaría darle más dimsión a las interacciones de estos dos. ¡Espero que pases unas fellices fiestas!3]


	4. Primer rechazo

A pesar de que estaba plenamente orgulloso de sus flores de papel, se empezó a sentir un poco irritado porque su amigo no paraba de reír.

-¿En serio piensas que a Tsunade le van a gustar?

El de pelo claro ni siquiera lo volteó a ver, no le daría esa satisfacción. Lamentablemente tendría que esperar hasta el recreo para darle ese regalo, y por fin declararle su amor a la pequeña rubia; llevaba por lo menos dos días planeando la declaración de amor perfecta en el jardín de flores de la escuela, lejos de las miradas curiosas. Ella no podría decirle que no a un gesto tan tierno.

Las vacaciones de verano estaban bastante cerca, y la emoción entre los estudiantes de primaria era palpable; justo por eso a Jiraiya se le partió el corazón cuando se percató de que había estado lloviendo durante los últimos quince minutos, nadie podía salir, obviamente esto provocó una molestia general que fue sometida por la maestra al prometer que dejaría que pintaran por el resto del día. Orochimaru estaba totalmente en contra del plan de su amigo, pero realmente le pesaba un poco verlo tan molesto, pidió permiso para ir al sanitario, la maestra solo le dijo que tuviera cuidado y lo dejó ir sin más porque sabía que era un niño responsable; cuando regresó se sentó en el piso junto a su amigo y le enseñó ambas palmas extendidas.

Estaban llenas de gusanos y algo de lodo.

No hubo necesidad alguna de palabras, el plan estaba más que claro.

La parte más difícil fue convencer a Tsunade de que se escapara un momento con él; pero aún así la niña no pudo evitar reírse al escuchar los gritos distantes de su maestra; a manera de distracción, Orochimaru llenó el escritorio de la misma con lo que había recolectado.

El corazón de Jiraiya latía a mil por hora, correr bajo la ya ahora brisa con sus arrugadas flores de papel en la mano, y la bonita mano de Tsunade en la otra; como no quería que se mojaran más decidió hacer su confesión bajo un árbol.

La niña se veía totalmente entretenida hasta que se percató de las flores, entonces su rostro se ensombreció, no quería sacar conclusiones así que no dijo nada.

El pequeño respiró profundamente antes de comenzar.

-Desde que te conozco he pensado que eres muy linda, eres fuerte y me divierto mucho contigo- Le dio miedo que se diera cuenta de que le temblaban las manos mientras le extendía el demacrado ramo de flores de papel- Me gustas mucho Tsunade, ¿te gustaría ser-

Antes de que pudiera responder, la niña tiró de un manotazo las flores y se alejó.

Nunca antes se había sentido como se sintió al ver sus flores deshacerse en un charquito, su vista se nubló por las lágrimas pero rápidamente se las secó con la mano, no se movió hasta que un rato despúes la maestra salió para regresarlo al salón.

A pesar de lo sucedido, entró con una sonrisa triunfante, tenía toda una vida para conquistarla.


End file.
